Our Little Secret
by Performula
Summary: (Auron x Yuna) 2nd Chapter: Kimahri got struck by a blitzball and needs recovery time. Yuna and Auron get into an argument over visiting him, but who will win? R and R!
1. Our Little Secret, One Shot

_Before you even read this story, let me point out that this none (Not any part) of this fic is mine. Real-fan05 let me borrow it from her story "Horrible! Horrible!" and she just said as long as she got full credit, I could write the ending and all that. If you are gonna praise me, then praise her! I know this is a stupid move that could get me suspended, but I helped her write THIS! So don't you dare report me like you did with her story. (The one I mentioned earlier.)_

_I realize I don't hate this couple as much as I thought I did. It's the first I disagreed with RF05, actually...my love for this couple is growing! I support this, and if you do too, then good! YAY! (Also, a disclaimer: Please don't take the 'porn sphere' joke. That's hers too...) Please, please, review! And should I add more chapters, as in situations for more Auron x Yuna goodies? _

- - -

Auron stared at the young summoner as she danced. And danced. And danced. The action was driving him mad. Finally she finished. Thank Yevon, because tears were running down her beautiful pale cheeks. Pain sank down to Auron's heart as she passed by him, not saying a word. "Yuna..." Damn boy. Although the tight-ass ronin would never kill Tidus because of the promise, everytime he so much as talked to _her_ he felt the urge to stab him. But it wasn't his fault. Tidus didn't know what Auron felt.

Yuna stood up suddenly and shook the blonde off her shoulder. Auron couldn't help but smile inwardly, glad she didn't want to be touched. He walked over to her and made sure no emotion showed in his voice. "You shouldn't let one moment get to you. There are many other sendings you will have to do on this journey." Yuna shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Look, Sir Auron. I am trying my best...I cannot control it sometimes." She looked into Auron's eye at that moment, and he froze.

Those eyes...those beautiful eyes...

_14 Years Ago (Flashback)_

"Watch her for me while I go talk to Jecht, ok?" Braska nodded to his comrade, who stiffly nodded back to him, before leaving the small home through the back door. Auron glanced at the young child happily blowing raspberries to the sky. _What hell did I get myself into?_ He sighed and ignored the child completely, walking to Braska's room to look at his porn spheres.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Auron groaned and dropped the sphere back into the drawer and walked over to the child. "What's wrong with you, brat?" He picked Yuna up in his arms and noticed her hand was stuck in a rattle. Auron removed the soft fingers from the sharp toy and showed the toddler. "See?" Yuna's face suddenly lit up, and she took the rattle from Auron...

...And banged it on his head.

"OW! DAMMIT!" Auron groaned and tried to take the toy from Yuna, but she only laughed and hit him again on the head. "He he he! Auron!" Yuna laughed in his face as she continually hit him on his head until Auron swore a bump grew out of his head. He plopped the two of them onto the floor, and clutched Yuna's face in his face, talking very serious to her, even if she probably didn't understand.

He went on to lecture the child, who looked at the ronin like he was very complex. Auron finished after 10 minutes (Who knew what Jecht and Braska were doing together) and suddenly realized that Yuna had two different colored eyes. _Al Bhed...and...wow... _He stared deeply into those eyes, and those eyes stared back. "Beautiful..." When Braska came back into the house sweating, he walked in to see Auron and Yuna staring at each other, almost in a trance.

_End Flashback_

"Sir Auron?" Yuna raised her eyebrow at her guardian, who was staring at her with awe. "Uh...?" Auron shook his head and turned away, pulling his collar up closer to his head so no one would see his blush. "It's nothing. I was just thinking of a mistake your father made, and I was caught in the moment."

_Will I ever be able to tell her my feelings? _Auron walked into the inn with that question echoing in his head, terrorizing him.

The group continued along their journey shortly after the sending. Tidus complained after two days of not staying in an inn that he was tired of sleeping under the stars. "I just want to be in a warm bed with the blanket way over my head!" Wakka agreed, Lulu and Kimahri stayed silent, Yuna nodded along with a quiet "Yes" and Auron wasn't even paying attention, too caught up in his thoughts.

As the rest of them walked ahead, Lulu stayed in the back with Auron, to protect from fiends attacking from behind, but also to ask him something. She tapped him on his shoulder and he mean mugged her. "What do you want?!" The sorceress sighed to herself and struck a conversation. "Do you...have...how do I put this..."

"Get to the point. I hate stallers."

"Do you have feelings for Yuna-chan?"

Auron gasped and ran ahead. Lulu had slapped it right on the ass. He left her behind in shock as he ran past the rest of them too, including Yuna, who called out to him. As much as Auron wanted to stay behind and talk to her, he didn't. Instead he just looked behind his shoulder and gruffly yelled, "I see an inn ahead." _I just need to be alone...as usual..._

_- - - _

Everyone had been given their own room and had tiredly walked off to the sanctuary, all except Auron. Instead he'd walked past everyone, especially Lulu, who yelled after him. It was probably midnight by now, and Auron gripped his katana tightly as he walked onto the roof. Off into the distance he could see two twins fighting with each other. "I'm fighting my feelings for her..." Auron shook his head. "And who is that?" The ronin gasped and aimed his katana right at the person's throat. A young woman with shoulder length hair yipped and jumped back. "Oh...Yuna...I'm sorry." Auron blushed. He was so lucky his instinct didn't have him kill random people. Yuna was obviously grateful for that.

"Please let me be alone." Auron turned his back to her and stared off into the sky, waiting to hear the sound of feet again. But instead he heard Yuna sit down on the broken tiles of the roof, smoothing out her dress. "I want to know though." She shot a smile his way, and it was a signal for Auron to sit down. He gladly took the invitation and placed himself next to her. "So who is it that you were talking to yourself about?" Yuna stared at him intently, studying his face for faults.

"That is none of your business." Auron snapped back. He dropped his katana lightly into the gutter and once again looked into the sky. "She is a very big part of my life right now..." Yuna sighed and followed his movements of looking into the sky. "...Is she as beautiful as these stars?" Auron nodded. He couldn't believe the conversation hadn't ended yet. "She is a natural." Yuna smiled, though Auron couldn't see it.

"Can you tell me who it is?" She placed a soft hand on the ronin's shoulder, sending a shutter down his spine and up again. "It is..." Auron closed his eyes for a moment, letting the gentle touch of Yuna be sketched into his memory forever. It might never come again, so why not? She patted him on his back and urged him to continue. "Hurry!" She was very blunt about it...

Auron snapped back to reality and shot out of his place. "Never mind! Do not ask me again, Yuna. Go rest now, or I will force you to do so." Yuna also shot up and began to apologize, but accidentally knocked Auron's katana off the roof. "Aah!" He screamed and rushed down to get it. She also scrambled after him, apologizing all the way from the roof to the entrance of the inn. Finally, Auron picked up his katana and placed it over his shoulder. Yuna was still apologizing, and it was pissing him off. Without thinking, he made a sudden move to shut her up. Dropping his katana onto the soft ground it had once been on, he kissed her. Yuna's eyes opened wide in surprise to this new feeling.

When the ronin pulled back from the kiss, he could see in the light of the Inn that Yuna's face had flushed quite a bit. And then, in a blur, she pulled him by the collar for another kiss. And another. One after the next. Finally the two of them peeled off of each other, and Auron was able to stare into those different colored eyes in a new way. "Sir Auron...so it is me?" Auron nodded and held Yuna at arm's length, then pulled her in for a hug. "Yes...but it's quite strange how sudden you excepted it. Did...you ever have feelings for me also?"

The summoner laughed into the red coat. "I did. Remember, when I was five or so, I caught you watching those porn spheres, and you promised me you would never watch them ever again? You said in that gruff voice of yours, 'Ok, brat, I won't watch these anymore because of you.' I think I fell in love with you at that moment, even though I didn't relize it." Auron also laughed, then the two of them stared at each other for awhile.

"I always loved those eyes of yours..." Auron shivered slightly as Yuna traced her fingers lightly against his scar, a flaw she obviously excepted. "I always loved that hazel eye of yours, Sir Auron..." Then the two of them walked back into the Inn, hand in hand. (But Auron made sure to grab his katana first, at which Yuna laughed at)

- - -

_The Next Morning_

Auron was in a strange mood the next morning. He whistled as the seven of them set out to continue their journey. Wakka and Tidus exchanged glances, asking each other in their eyes what the hell was wrong with the ronin. Tidus walked over to Yuna and asked her if she knew what Auron was so out of character for, but she only shook her head and smiled. Auron noticed this and shot a small smile her way, one only she could see.

This would be their little secret.


	2. Chapter One: Bonked

_A whole new story that will be continued in the next chapter. I just hope I get more reviews so I can finally break the ten-review limit. See, people say I write beautiful work; but no one really reads my stories. Can I please ask for someone else to read my story "Beldina Uh Dra Fymm"? Please? Review!_

- - -

"I am _bored_." Yuna smiled as Tidus stated the obvious. Everyone was bored. The group was waiting for Kimahri to recover from a big wound on his back, where Wakka had thrown a blitzball at him. (Without meaning to hurt him, of course) Tidus and Yuna were standing outside, chatting and watching as Rikku and Lulu screamed at Wakka for hurting their favorite Ronso. "I should suggest that you go play blitzball." The blonde snorted quietly and put his arms behind his head, staring off into the distance. "I think I'll just go off training." He embraced Yuna with a blush on his face before walking off. Yuna watched him go with little interest.

Now the summoner was bored. She decided to check on Kimahri. Yuna walked inside the Inn, smiling at all the visitors who looked at her in awe and amazement. But secretly, she was thinking, _stop looking at me! _A young woman even bowed to her and said, "Thank you." This put a real smile on Yuna's face as she knocked on Kimahri's door. Anticipation built up inside of her. She had not seen her guardian all day. Simply put, Yuna missed Kimahri.

But instead of a blue paw opening the door, a tan hand swung open the door. _Auron. _"Yes, Yuna?" His gruff voice addressed her, along with a small nod her way. Yuna blushed and said, "I-I...just wanted to see Kimahri, Sir Auron," He nodded and let her in, motioning her to be quiet. The smile on her face grew even wider as her eyes fell on the Ronso lying on a bed in the corner, rubbing his back. "Kimahri!" Yuna squealed, forgetting that she was supposed to be quiet – which was too bad since Kimahri had a large headache. Auron groaned to himself, but placed himself in the corner, wanting to watch the two old friends interact.

"Kimahri happy to see Yuna." The Ronso removed his paw from his back and placed it on Yuna's face. "Yuna ok?" She nodded and hugged Kimahri for a long time before releasing him. "I missed you so much." The two struck a conversation up, talking about how Wakka could be so clumsy. All the while, Auron stood in the corner, deciding the conversation was too boring to listen to. After about thirty minutes, the warrior became annoyed. "Yuna," she turned around and looked at him with wide eyes, "Let Kimahri get rest." She nodded, and walked out with as little as a 'goodbye' to him. _Obviously I have annoyed her. _Auron chuckled, but quickly stopped as the Ronso turned to look at him and said, "Auron annoying Kimahri. Auron leave?" The ronin complied and left quickly, grabbing his robe and sword along the way.

"How is he, Yunie?!" As Yuna walked out of the Inn, she was ambushed by her cousin, dying to know how Kimahri was. She sighed. "He looks to be in bad shape...but I'm sure he will be better soon." Rikku grinned and ran back to bother Wakka. This left Yuna alone to herself, so she walked back to where she and Tidus had once been standing. Closing her eyes, she took in the sounds of screaming, the bustle of people, fiends howling, and the soft footsteps of someone. Turning around, she found Auron standing behind her, his katana hooked behind his shoulder. "Enjoying the moment?" Yuna nodded. Her relationship with Auron seemed strained at times, conversations hard to make. So this comment surprised her a bit. Auron would _never _talk to her freely, only saying stern or needed to say things. Wobbling her voice a bit, Yuna sighed back, "The Calm Lands are so beautiful. But many people have died here...I am surprised there are even so many people residing in the Inn." Auron walked up next to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You are strong. Do not worry."

They both sighed. Auron didn't remove his hand from her shoulder, keeping it firmly in place. _What did you come here for? Remember what you meant to scold her about? _The ronin suddenly remembered and made Yuna turn to face him. "Yuna..." The summoner gulped. She already knew what was coming. "...Kimahri needed rest. You should have just stopped to say a quick hello, then left. If you want him to recover quickly so we can continue on, then let him be." Yuna was taken aback by these words. Was it so bad that she wanted to talk to her good friend? Anger rose into her chest, but she said nothing. It was her duty to stay polite. "Yes, Sir Auron," she paused and placed _her _hand on his shoulder. "But friends cannot always fight the urge to see another." Auron furrowed his eyebrow. _Is she talking back? _He didn't like to deal with sassy people, and the tone of Yuna's voice seemed to have challenge. He quickly accepted. "You want him to get _well_, don't you?!" He gripped her shoulder a little tighter; she returned the action.

"I was just checking in."

"But you could have just stopped in, said a quick hello, then left!"

"He _wanted _to talk to me, Sir Auron!"

"You should have stopped him so he can get better!"

"How is talking bad for him, anyways? It is not like he was bonked on the head!"

Auron did not return a venom-filled comment. Instead, he paused and let his hand fall to his side. _What did she just say? _The way Yuna had said 'bonked on the head' was filled with such little attitude and seriousness that it just struck him as funny. He bit his lip, not wanting to laugh out loud. The summoner returned to her normal attitude and observed Auron. "Why do you look like that, Sir Auron? You look like you are constipated." The ronin could not take it anymore. He burst out laughing, a full out laugh that Yuna had never heard before. After awhile, Yuna began to laugh also, and they both laughed together, not stopping until Lulu noticed them.

"What exactly is so funny?" She asked, and the two glanced at each other. Auron straightened himself up and adjusted his ponytail. "It is nothing." He bit his lip again and nodded towards the Inn entrance. "I must...ah...go check on Kimahri." And with that, he ran inside, biting his lip so hard it started to bleed.

"What was so funny?" Lulu asked again, now asking just Yuna, who simply shook her head. "I don't even know, Lulu."


End file.
